Vampire Knight Randomness
by Stories with a term
Summary: So, I am re-uploading this! If, you previously reviewed it, with a petition to join me, please re-review! I had to redo, as I had gone against the rules. So here! Enjoy my randomness that you get from being sick! T for some language and ahem, sexual references...
1. Totes random!

**A/N: So, I have reformated this, as I don't wanna get in trouble. Thanks for letting me know Hito Me Bore! Was so much more funny before though. :(. Oh well!:)**

Part 1

SWAT trailed behind Zero, chuckling to herself.

"Hehehe. I'm stalking you!" She chanted to herself again and again.

"If your gonna stalk me, do it quietly." Zero sighed. He knew she was behind him, without even having to turn around. SWAT froze, and turned and ran away screaming "He saw me! He saw me!" And she ran all the way to the fountain, where she plugged in her ipod, and began to listen to Taylor Swift's Eyes Open.

"Keep your eyes open!" She sung, awfully off tune. Kaname happened to be walking past, and saw this horrible situation. And, he couldn't help himself.

"My eyes are open." He smiled, at the shocked girl.

"Oh! Hi Kaname. Sorry, I was singing."

"Hmm, good. Because, thankfully my eyes are open." Maybe, he shouldn't have said that... Because, SWAT jumped into the air, and landed on Kaname's face.

"Hahahaha! Now they aren't!" She howled with laughter, as Kaname became flustered, and waved his arms frantically.

-The fancy line break's sister-

Kaname was growing increasingly panicked. And, he was going result to calling out his dreaded enemy. Zero. Ugh, this was going to be regrettable.

"Zero! Help me!" He cried out, still flailing around the place, his arms wacking everything. Zero came storming over, and picked up the brunette girl.

"Oi! How old are you?" He snapped at her, hoding her tightly by her collar.

"13. And, I'm sowwy Zewo. I didn't mean to." She gave him the puppy eyes, and her bottom lip quivered. Come on? Who can resist puppy eyes?

"You're not sorry. Now, behave." He set her down, and an evil smile crept onto her face. she ran behind him, and pinched his butt.

"Toushie!" She yelled, giggling as she ran away, Zero screaming profanities at her. Hehe.

-Line break is an ass! Hey!-

SWAT finally got away from Zero, and wheezed. Geez, she needs to work out more! Na. Too hard.

"Hmm. Where, could a thirteen year old girl find some yaoi fangirls? Hmm." She looked around and spotted a girl. She was holding a peice of paper, with some ZeroxKaname yaoi. And, she was _drooling_. Yuck.

"Ew. I want some one with more tact." She turned to an invisible person and shouted. "Oi! Ladies, and maybe men! If you wanna join me, lemme know!" She smiles broadly and skips away, unbeknownst to the silver haired vampire shaking his head with worry.

-Line break is boring!-

SWAT was sitting with Yuki, as they figured out the entrance form.

"So, what does it look like?" SWAT asked, smiling a the girl.

"This." Yuki pointed to the paper. "Read it."

Name/nickname:

Age:

Looks:

Personality:

Pairings (if you want romance):

"So, they also have to give me permission to use them. I don't want someone telling me that they never gave permission to be used."

"Understandable. So, what they gonna do?"

"Help me break mayhem. Such as: Yaoi pairings, normal pairings, annoying the characters, and such."

"So, it's pretty simple, ay?" Yuki asked.

"Yep! Easy peasy, lemon squeezy!" SWAT beamed at the other girl, nodding her head enthusistically.

-Line break is poop head!-

"Hmm. I hate line breaks. Their like, so annoying!" SWAT exclaimed, staring at the annoying line.

"Like you much?"

"Hey! You know you love me! I gave you Haruhi after all." SWAT beamed, when Zero went bright red.

"H-hey! No telling anyone! Only you and the readers know!"

"Yeah, yeah. Haruhi!" SWAT called over the human cat. Haruhi sighed, and obliged, wondering what her creator would want from her.

"Yes SWAT?" Haruhi sighed, looking at her nails. Damn, she needs a cut.

"Can, you two, like, totally kiss?" SWAT exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down, squealing.

"Sorry, no can do. I'm the cold hearted bitch right now."

"Man. Why'd I do that?"

"I'm gonna kiss him later on in private though, and be more of me."

"Yes!" Zero pumped his fist into the air, and skipped. Seriously! He _skipped_!

-What do you think this is? A line break!:/-

Kaname stared at the spikey blonde boy in front of him. seeing, as he was Haruhi's slave, he wanted to ask some questions. And, he probably shouldn't have wanted to.

"Aidou, what do you think of Haruhi?" Now, maybe he shouldn't have asked that either.

"She's damn sexy!" Aidou cheered, thrusting his pelvis forward.

"Ahem." Kaname cleared his throat, concerned for the vampire. Then, suddenly SWAT burst in, her face _real_ angry!

"Leave my Haru alone, you perve!" She screamed, attacking Aidou, and pushing him to the ground. She shook him.

"You'll never get her! You hear me? She's Zero's!"

"Ok! Ok! It's not my fault! You wrote me out like that! And, don't you have something to do?" Aidou whined, looking away from the enraged girl. The girl got up, and looked at Kaname, she beckoned him forwards. kaname walked over, really scared of what she was going to do. When, he got close enough, she yanked his pants down.

"So tiny! Tiny!" She squealed, looking away, from having just realised what she did. Kaname quickly covered himself, and shrieked.

"Why SWAT? Why?" He hurriedly pulled his pants back on.

"Because, I wanted to know if you could satisfy Yuki -I hate that pairing, I prefer Zero and Yuki- with that thing! And obviously you can't!"

Kaname began to shake. Oh, he hated her. "Die!" He yelled, using all his mind powers to kill her. And, she dropped dead.

"Man! Now, what are we gonna do? She writes this stuff!" Aidou shouted, looking at the remains of the girl.

End. Man, I _died_.

**A/N: And, that's being sick for you. I am so not funny... Hmm. Might be. So please R&R! Read and Review! And lemme know if you wanna join the party! *Skips away* Kaname is gonna kill me if he realizes that I **_**never**_** die! Hehehe.**

**Kaname: Come back here!**

**SWAT: Run!**


	2. Meet me buddies!

Vampire Knight Randomness 2

**A/N: Enjoy this! Thankies to Fallingtothestars and Demonic Angel 7 for asking to be a part in this! I hope you like your characters. Hope they aren't ooc!**

Part 2

SWAT skipped, and saw a strange girl standing out the front of the Moon dorms.

"Hmm. Who's she?" SWAT walked, more like tip-toed, over to the girl.

"Boo!" She yelled, and the girl jumped straight into the air. The girl turned around slowly, holding her hand on her heart.

"W-woah!" She said, staring at the other girl. "You scared me!"

"So, who are you?" SWAT asked, putting her hands on her hips, and sticking her tongue out the side of her mouth.

"I'm Star. You recruited me, remember?" Star stared at the other girl. SWAT, had short brown hair, which stood up in tufts everywhere, and small, dark brown eyes. And, scary like, this other girl was _heaps_ taller than her.

"H-how tall are you?!" Star exclaimed, looking up at the girl, her eyes widening.

"5'8 and a half. Pretty tall for thirteen, huh?"

"Y-yeah! Um, so can we get started?"

"Sure! After you prove yourself! This way underling!" SWAT skipped off, with Star shaking her head, and running after the other girl.

-Line break is back peeps!-

"So, you want me to make friends with Zero, and then hook him and Kaname up? Am, I hearing you correctly?" Star opened her mouth widely. Dream come true!

"Yep! And, then you can be my friend!" SWAT beamed, fist pumping the air.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Star yelled, and ran over to where Zero was standing around awkwardly.

"Hey Zero-chan!" She chuckled as Zero gave her a startled look.

"'_Zero-chan?'_ What the?" Zero stared at the longer haired brunette, with purple eyes. Hmm, can't be her natural eye colour, only he, Zero, could pull that off.

"Well, can we be friends?"

"N-"

"If you refuse, I'll follow you _everywhere_! And, I'll never leave, making your life horrid!" Star smiled sweetly, but her aura was dark. Zero shivered.

"Fine. As long as-"

"Yay! So much fun! Kaname!" She ran away, and found the pureblood. She grabbed his hand, and dragged him away, Kaname protesting indefinitely. But, Star chose to ignore him. She then, threw Kaname forwards, onto Zero, and their lips smacked together.

"Yes! And, who says you can't do things with force!" Star cheered, as she skipped over to SWAT and high fived her. "And done, you likey?" Star was very pleased, even if it was by force.

"Yup! Me likey very much! Now! Your next test!"

"There's another one?!"

"Oh? Didn't I tell you?"

"No. You didn't." Star sighed. Now what?!

"Well, I just did! Now follow me!" SWAT fist pumped the air, and ran off, Star following closely, laughing.

-Line break lies about being a line break-

"And, here we are!" SWAT called out cheerfully.

"And, where is here?" Star looked around. They were on the top of the school.

"The roof! Now, what you gotta do, is follow around Zero and Yuuki on their school run! But, you can't be seen!"

"Easy! Because, I am a ninja!" Star yelled, and she jumped off the roof.

"Good luck!" SWAT yelled, cackling with laughter.

Star giggled quietly, as she followed behind Yuuki and Zero. She darted from wall to wall. And, frankly, I think Zero was getting suspicious.

"I feel like we're being followed." Zero mumbled, looking around, but finding no one.

"Don't be silly, it's just that you're paranoid." Yuuki laughed. Star stalked behind, grinning like a fool.

"Stealth. Stealth. Stealth. Ahahaha!" She loved this! Zero, suddenly began walking faster, and Yuuki had to run to keep up.

"What's gotten into you Zero?!"

"There is something following us! And I don't know what!" Ok, now Zero was _totally_ freaked out! Star cackled, as she crept along behind them, easily keeping up. She darted out quickly in front of them, and landed on a tree branch, and hung upside down, right in _front_ of them. She giggled loudly, and Zero came to a quick halt.

"What the heck?!" He yelped, looking at the creepy girl.

"Whoa! So we _were_ being followed!" Yuuki said, her mouth falling open.

"I told you!" Zero replied.

"Ring-a-ring o' roses! A pocket full of posies! A-tishoo! A-tishoo! We all fall down!" Star chanted, cackling her head off. Poor Zero was petrified.

"Run away!" He yelled, running away screaming.

"Ahahaha! Zero! Wait!" Yuuki called, running after him.

-Line break smells bad-

"So, you did it?" SWAT asked, looking at her nails.

"Yah! I did! And he screamed like a girl!" Star beamed wildly, and spun around, leaping into the air occasionally. SWAT pointed her thumb at Star, and smiled broadly.

"My friend! You have been accepted! Welcome to my club!" SWAT began to laugh manically and Star joined in.

"I will rule the world!" Star cackled. SWAT stopped, and gaped at the girl.

"What?"

"I-I meant _we_ will rule the world! Ehe." Star looked away nervously.

"It ok dude! Mistakes are made!" Thank god, that SWAT was quite thick. She pushed away the apparent signs. She had a friend! A _real_ one!

"Dude! Why don't we go see who we can annoy?!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Star clapped, and the two girls ran off eagerly. Unbeknownst to the person tailing them.

-My friend Star, has something to say: Line break rules!-

SWAT and Star were running around, laughing their heads off. They still, hadn't noticed the very loud footsteps behind them. They were so consumed in themselves, that they hadn't realised, until they were tackled down.

"What the heck?!" SWAT yelped, as she fell down.

"Eek!" Star yelled, as she also fell down. The two girls, picked themselves up, and turned around, to face another thirteen year old girl. She had long black hair, sapphire eyes and very pale skin. She was beaming widely at the girls. Said girls, stood up, and glared at her.

"What was that for?!" SWAT demanded, stomping her foot, and pouting like a child.

"Yeah! You scared the silly out of us!" Star protested. She didn't seem very intimidating, when she made a pose. Putting her fingers in a peace sign, putting her other hand on her hip, and sticking her tongue out her mouth.

"Are you getting to something?" The other girl growled, pulling a chainsaw out of nowhere. **(I was watching some Lollipop Chainsaw, don't blame me!)**

"A-ah no! We're n-not!" SWAT stammered, waving her hands around frantically, in surrender.

"Yay! I'm Kurosei by the way!" Kurosei giggled, and tucked away the chainsaw.

"Ya know, writing this, while listening to Insanity by Kaito and Miku does _not _help." SWAT stated randomly, putting a finger on her cheek, and sticking her tongue out the side of her mouth.

"You're... writing this?" Kurosei looked around panicked, and ran around in circles.

"Duh! How else are we supposed to be like this! Dummy..." Star sighed, and poked her tongue out at Kurosei, who is turn pulled out her chainsaw again, and waved it crazily.

"I _love_ blood! Gore, blood and guts! My thing! And, I'd love to see yours splattered _everywhere_." She laughed darkly, and Star shrieked, and ran behind SWAT. SWAT sighed, and smacked Kurosei upside her head.

"Naughty! No killing, ok?" SWAT demanded, glaring at Kurosei, whom was holding the back of her head, her chainsaw discarded on the ground.

"_Fine_." She growled. SWAT picked up the chainsaw, and hid it magically.

"I am ze master of all! I hearby, confiscate this chainsaw! Until, you act good!" SWAT proclaimed, feeling pretty damn good about herself. Kurosei grumbled to herself, concocting some sort of plan, to get her precious chainsaw back. Then, she perked up instantly. And _shrieked_. Loudly.

"Kaname!" She screamed, and launched herself at said vampire. She glomped him, and tackled him to the ground. Kaname squirmed, very futilely though. SWAT and Star cackled their heads off, and fell onto the ground laughing. Zero, chose this time to appear.

"WTF?" He stated, staring at the commotion in front of him. SWAT righted herself, and pointed at finger at him, still giggling like a school girl.

"'WTF'?! OMG! Zero, you so funny!" SWAT cackled. She fell over again, and rolled around laughing.

"SWAT! Dinner- Oh, I'm sorry..." SWAT looked up, to see her mum, staring with wide eyes at the scene. She turned on her heel, and walked away briskly.

"Wait! Mumsy! I want pasta!" SWAT yelled, running after her mum.

"'Mumsy'? WTF?" Kaname stated, staring blankly, but returned to gasping for air, when Kurosei choked him.

**A/N: So... it's finished! Finally, I managed to sit my butt down and finish it. Hope ya'll laughed yar heads off. I am Australian, so any mistakes are because of my Australianism. **

**Star: So, you enjoyed?!**

**Kurosei: You better have! Or me- damn, where's my chainsaw when I need it?!**

**SWAT: Right here! Now run! *runs away* Bye, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So, I'm really sorry about being late with this! I am working on it, but I am really busy. I have gone back to school, and I have been swamped with school work already. I also, haven't been feeling really up to writing… I hope you can forgive me! The story will be up as soon as possible, and I will make sure it is **_**worth **_**it! So, see you soon!**

**SWAT.**


End file.
